1814
by Imu-san
Summary: They met before, they just don't remember. In 1814, Denmark took Greenland under his wing as a colony, but he overlooked the small country that was on the coast. What will the Germanic countries do when he realizes he doesn't have the entire island? OC Denmark with lots of Hessen and Prussia. Sort of historically accurate. R&R please!


**Prussia, 1814.**

Hessen looked over the piece of paper before handing it off to Prussia. He wanted to rip apart before he thought of replying to the letter; it was that infuriating. The blonde nation watched as the Prussian read over it himself.

"Well, what do we do? Should we get Greenland?"

The Prussian looked hard at the desk, a scowl covering he bleached face. Hessen knew to never ever interrupt him when he looked like that. "No, that would get too messy."

"What then?" Hessen's fist clenched. He thought the bastard who had sent the letter was a good friend but it turned out to be false; all false.

"We wait for him to come."

**I**

Denmark walked down cobblestone side walk to the German's house. He hadn't been in Prussia for a while, so he didn't realize that their 'house' was quite so big. Or that it was always so warm. He returned to the task at hand and made his way through the wrought iron gates and onto the property.

The walk was brisk and pleasant, and the nation made sure to knock loudly on the door. He could hear some one come to the door and it cracked open a bit. Slowly it opened all the way, and Austria glared at him. Behind was a small blonde with bright blue eyes. "Look, it's you. The annoying Viking has come back."

Denmark laughed, not quite understanding if it was an insult or not. "Is Hessen here? I sent a letter stating that I was coming, but I don't know if he got it or not."

Austria turned to the kid behind him. "Germany, go get Hessen. Tell him he has a visitor." The blonde nodded and ran off quickly. Austria turned towards the taller nation and scowled.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Right, follow me." The smaller Austrian led him to a side parlor. "You can wait in here. Hessen will arrive shortly. And please don't try to break anything." Austria quickly shut the door, leaving Denmark by himself. The room was small, but nicely furnished with bookshelves, a sofa, and a piano. The windows were large and let in a lot of light. Mathias went up to one and looked out over his view of the yard. It was sunny outside and everything was green.

He could hear the door creak and he looked behind him. Hessen scowled at the Dane. Denmark studied his face, taking note of the long vertical scar on the left side of his face. He grinned confidentially. "Denmark."

"Hessen!"

"Please take a seat. I hope you got here all right."

'I did, thanks."

Hessen's face was now serious; his back and jaw was straight and his eyes were narrowed a tiny bit. "Good. The pleasantries are over, so why are you here?"

Denmark smiled slyly. "To take The Northern Rim, why else?"

Hessen looked down. "I knew it. But, I'm not the one you want to talk to."

Denmark gave him a confused look. "Why not? Don't you have ownership of the country?"

"No, I don't. That would be Prussia. I'll go get him for you." The German left, leaving Denmark behind. Denmark started to think. Why had he gotten all defensive? It wasn't quite like him to be all that serious, not like Sweden. If a country had that much sway over Hessen, then what were they like?

Personally, Denmark had never even heard of the Northern Rim before a month ago. If he had, he probably been a little more cautious when taking Greenland into his home. He couldn't even remember who had told him about it anyways, but when he heard, he started to panic and tracked them down. Now he was dead set on taking whoever they were back with him.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar cackle and Denmark looked towards the door. "So, the king of Northern Europe wants to talk to me? It's almost too good to be true!" Prussia was standing in the door frame in front of Hessen, who looked thoroughly embarrassed. The albino made his way to the sofa opposite of the Dane and grinned. "I hear that you want to take Northern Rim away from us, huh?"

"You could say that. Would you be willing give them up?"

Prussia shrugged. "Depends. I would like to hear your reasons first, before we continue."

"Well I figured that I would like to have the entire Greenlandic coast, but Northern Rim has most of it. So the easiest solution to that problem is to just take it right?" He noticed that Prussia was now scowling, and Hessen was about to start yelling. "Besides, Greenland is so… sour is a way to put I guess, it's getting rather irritating. It might help if I had another country at my place."

Hessen started speaking. "Do you know anything about the Northern Rim? Not just the name of the country or where it is on the map, but actually know what they're like as person?" Hessen started to glare at Denmark and his words were full of malice.

Prussia looked over to the fuming figure that lulled over him. "Hessen, Denmark, it might be best if Lydia actually spoke to Denmark herself. Can you please go get her?" Denmark was confused now. Hessen stalked out of the room, trying to calm himself down.

Denmark looked over to the albino. "Who the hell is Lydia? And what's up with Hessen? He's not usually like that."

The Prussian scoffed. "You really have no idea do you? Lydia is what Hessen has been calling Northern Rim all of these years, and the fact that you just want to come take her from him makes him as mad as Bavaria. He's been taking care of her this entire time." Prussia looked outside the window. 'She's been like his Germany, so of course he's going to be upset about it."  
"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see."

Soon there was a knock at the door, and Hessen walked in. Denmark could see a shorter figure following him. It seemed to be a child that was about thirteen years old. She had white hair that was pulled back with a blue ribbon, and her eyes resembled Greenland's. She were wearing a reddish waist coat and black pants. The girl scanned Denmark, as if they recognized him.

"Denmark, this is who you were asking about, Northern Rim." Hessen stated. He led her to the sofa, and she sat down directly in front of him. Now that he could get a closer look, she didn't look much like Greenland at all, but more like Prussia.

Her eyes lit up. "Ah! I remember where I saw you! You were that loud mouth at the last world meeting." She seemed so happy with herself when she realized it. She chuckled, but then extended her hand for a hand shake. "Denmark, right?"

The Dane took it, feeling a little awkward. "Yeah…"

Northern Rim took back her hand, and looked over to the older nations next to her. Prussia took over from there. "So now that you two have met, we can continue." He turned to Northern Rim. "This man is here to take you to his home. But before we decide anything, we were wondering what you thought about the situation."

"Well, what situation is there?" Lydia continued to smile, but when no one answered her, it faded.

Hessen glared at the Dane, as if telling him to explain himself. He grinned at the girl, who still seemed a little wary of what had happened. "You know Greenland, that island that you're on?" Lydia nodded. She could guess what might have happened, but wouldn't let herself get excited quite yet. "Good. Well I kind of forced him to join up with me, and considering that you're a part of Greenland, I want you to come with me. Simple, right?"

Lydia looked down and started chuckling. "You really got that moron to do something against his will, huh?" Her voice was quiet, but he could that it was bitter. Chills ran up his spine. She looked up. "Do I have any choice in this? Or, are you just going to decide where I'm going to live without me?"

Hessen looked down at Prussia who sighed. "No, Lydia. Considering that it is your country, I, as the official owner, give you that ability to decide for yourself." Denmark scowled; this obviously wasn't going as planned.

"When do I have?"

"When ever this guy leaves." Prussia shrugged as he said that. He didn't seem to care whether she stayed behind or left. Hessen on the other hand started to look nervous.

Northern Rim got up from the sofa and looked and started for the door. She looked back at them before she left. "Thank you." She let the door click before they could hear her walk off.

**I**

Denmark was already by the gate when Northern Rim found him. He could hear her calling, and turned around to watch her run up to him. He grinned, thinking that this trip wasn't for nothing. "You coming with me?"

The girl looked a little harried, like she had been running for a long time. She shook her head, and her expression was apologetic. "No, I'm staying."

Denmark looked down at the smaller girl with a disappointed expression. "Huh? Why not? You'd probably be a lot happier in Denmark then you are here."

Lydia looked at him seriously now. "I don't think I really will, especially if Greenland is there. Besides what would you even do with me?"

"Huh?"

"Right, see? You don't even know, yet you still want me to come with you."

"But, you could actually be Nordic country if you came with me. Then you can live with the rest of us." He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So I'm just some missing family member to you?" Lydia looked a little dejected.

"Sort of. Besides, I could teach you a lot if you came with me."

"Would it be anything useful though? Would it be the same as my apprenticeship to Prussia, where I could learn to run my country without making any mistakes that might just be the end of me?" Denmark sighed when he realized that she was right. Northern Rim smiled again. "Besides, you would be taking me away from my family. I would miss them too much to be happy with you, and that would only make a person like you frustrated. See why I can't go now?"

Denmark sighed. "Fine, I'll give up. But, you're always welcome to come with me. I still think you'd be happier." He smiled now.

Lydia looked up to the taller nation. She hugged him around the middle. "I'm not going, but thank you for stopping by anyways." She pulled back and ran to the front door, where Hessen was waiting for her.

**I**

Lydia found Mathias sitting at the bar dividing her kitchen and her living room. He was quietly sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked over to her as the female nation ascended the stairs. "Where were you?"  
"The sewing room." Lydia yawned.

"Oh. So, I'm guessing you fell asleep again?"

"Yeah. I had an odd dream also."  
Mathias grinned as she came around to the kitchen. "What was it?"

"An old childhood memory."

"Cool!"

"No, not really. You were in it." She said bluntly. She poured herself a cup of coffee and started walking to the side office. "I have work to do."

Mathias got up quickly and started to follow her. "Wait. What did I do?"

Lydia smiled slyly to herself. "Nothing, forget about it. Besides, I doubt you remember."

Mathias continued to follow her, trying to get her to tell him what the dream had been about. _Even if you did remember, it wouldn't change the fact that I stayed… _Lydia thought to herself. She looked out the window, taking in the cold sunlight. _Though, I wonder every once in a while what it would have been like if I went with you…_


End file.
